


this is us

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, canon divergence: they're unrealistically happy but i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Finn and Poe have no idea that the other is planning to propose marriage, too.





	this is us

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about tagging the girls but since they only have a few lines each i didn't know if that would be fair, even if the fic itself is short? let me know if you have any thoughts on that?
> 
> i really miss finn and poe & i can't wait to see rose wow @ tlj come sooner and save my life already

This is Finn:

Looking at himself in the mirror. Nervous, and excited, and…

“Kind of sweaty,” Rose notes, and what Finn meant to be a chuckle comes out a little more desperate than that. “Still handsome, though,” Rose assures him, and he smiles.

“Thanks,” he murmurs. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” His hands feel funny when he goes to fix his collar. His outfit is far from formal, but it’s the best the Resistance can offer. “What’s the worst thing that can happen?”

Anything could happen, really. He could trip and fall on his face in front of everyone. He suspects no one would laugh at him, not really. They all seem to forget that he grew up a soldier, that he’s used to far worse than a few playful jabs. He’s not entirely sure he can blame them, though, given the ferocious beeping BB-8 subjects anyone who dares question Finn’s qualities to. It is almost worth it, when he sees the way Poe looks at the droid—fondness and a little bit of gratitude, he _knows_ Finn doesn’t want Poe himself to defend him—but then again, he does tend to feel a bit left out when everyone starts digging at each other the way only the closest of friends can.

Worse things can probably happen, too. He doesn’t wanna think about those right now.

“It’s just… I don’t want him to think I’m just proposing for the sake of it, you know? I know we haven’t been together too long and life is too short—but I don’t want to marry him because that’s what people do in a war, I wanna marry him because _I wanna be married to him._ ”

“I know that,” Rose says. “And he knows that. And he loves you and he’ll be happy to spend the rest of his life with you. But I’m sure he’ll tell you all of that himself, if you give him the chance.”

Finn laughs a little and turns to her. “Sorry for freaking out.”

“No, don’t be sorry! This is big. You’re allowed to freak out a little. But it’s going to be fine, you’ll see. Even if he says no, that doesn’t mean you have to break up, right?”

“Right,” Finn murmurs. “I just really hope he says yes.”

“So do I,” Rose says, and she lets out a giggle when he smiles at her. He pulls her in a hug. She squeezes him close. “It’s gonna be fine,” she says again. “You’ll see.”

Finn takes a deep breath and holds her for a little longer. When she steps away, he lifts his chin up and nods at her.

He’s ready.

 

Meanwhile, this has been Poe:

Looking at himself in the mirror. Fixing his hair, wearing the widest smile on his face.

“I never knew you were a nervous laugher,” Rey’s voice reaches him from the holoprojector, and Jess laughs.

“He’s a nervous everything,” she says. “He laughs, he talks, he sings, he eats. He’d be doing backflips right now if he didn’t wanna keep his jumpsuit wrinkle-free.”

“And also if I was physically able to,” Poe says and goes to sit next to Pava. He almost sits on top of her—by accident, of course—and gives her his brightest grin when she groans in pain. “What do you think?” he asks and tilts his head so that they can both take a good look at him.

“I see no difference from before,” Jess says, and Poe rolls his eyes.

“It looks great,” Rey says. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Right,” Poe says, and Pava seems to somehow feel his stomach getting queasy.

“She’s right,” she tells him. “It’s gonna be great.”

“I still don’t know _where_ to do it,” Poe says. “I can’t do it in the mess. But where do we go? _Hey, Finn, do you wanna take a walk even though we never really take walks because we’re dead tired all the time I really feel like today’s the day we start doing that? I have no ulterior motive other than wanting to watch the sunset with you, I swear._ ”

“That… actually sounds pretty nice, if you try and say it like a normal person and not sarcastically,” Jess notes.

“Yeah?” Poe asks, and Rey laughs. “Do you think he’ll like it? He’s your best friend,” he points out when Rey rolls her eyes at the question.

“And he’s your _boyfriend_. You know him. If he doesn’t like the idea, he’ll let you know. You’ll ask him in the mess hall and whatever the answer is, Snap is going to cry, and Karé’s gonna laugh at him.”

Poe laughs. “It won’t be the weirdest thing this mess hall has seen.”

Pava’s nose wrinkles as she remembers. “It really won’t.”

“Is it time for you to go?” Rey asks, and Poe laughs.

“Alright, fine, I get the hint,” he says and gets up. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since they’ve been able to talk alone. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck,” Pava wishes and reaches up to squeeze his hand for a moment.

Poe looks at Rey’s holo and raises his eyebrows at her pensive expression.

“I’ve never been to a wedding before,” she says, and the emotion in her voice makes him smile a little.

“If there is one, we’ll arrange it so it happens while you’re on base,” he promises, and Rey gives him her brilliant smile.

Poe walks out and pauses in front of the door, taking a deep breath.

 

And so, this is them:

Sitting next to each other, having their simple dinner. Finn doesn’t know if it’s just him, but Poe kind of looks extra handsome tonight, and he probably feels Finn’s nervous energy envelop him, because he seems quite jittery himself. They live together, they see each other every day, have meals together every day, but tonight _feels_ different. Every time their gazes meet Poe is smiling, and Finn can’t help but smile in return, so utterly happy to be next to him.

There’s a stretch of silence when they’re done eating, and it’s not entirely awkward, but Finn finds he doesn’t want to sit still anymore.

“Do you wanna go out for a little bit?” he asks, and Poe gives him a blank look for a moment before he lets out a little laugh.

“Sure,” he says. “Let me just…”

“Leave them,” Snap says when Poe reaches for the trays, and Poe looks at him, surprised. “I’ll get them, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Poe says, and Finn doesn’t know what passes between him and Snap, but Poe looks a little nervous when he turns back to him. “Let’s go,” he says, anyway, and they head outside.

He takes Poe’s hand when they’re out of the base’s main building, and they walk in silence for a while. They usually stay in when they have time alone, away from the noise of life in the Resistance, but this is nice—just walking side by side as Finn tries to work up the courage to ask Poe the question.

“Hey,” he says in the end, and Poe stops and looks at him with a little smile. “I need to tell you something. Or ask you something, rather. Well, a bit of both, actually,” he says, and Poe’s smile grows.

“Yeah?” he prompts, and Finn takes a deep breath.

“I’m not entirely sure I’m gonna do this properly, but… I love you,” he says. “I love you, and I love being with you, living with you. I know this might be out of nowhere, because it hasn’t been that long, but… Jess said you usually give the person something, something valuable, or something you made yourself.” He takes the leather bracelet out of his pocket, and his heart skips a beat when he sees Poe’s jaw drop when he lays eyes on it. “I love you, Poe,” he says, and briefly wonders if saying it three times is too much in such a short speech, “and I hope you know that spending the rest of my days with you is the best way to ensure that I die the happiest man in the universe.”

Poe takes a shaky breath, eyes still on the bracelet. When he looks up, his eyes are teary, and Finn has a small moment to panic before Poe reaches into his own pocket.

“This was my dad’s,” he says, voice shaky, and he opens his hand to reveal a metal ring. “He would have been glad to know my husband was someone as kind, as brave, as _good_ as you are.”

_My husband._ Finn lets out a surprised laugh and shakes his head a little. “This—you wanted to— _tonight_?”

“Tonight,” Poe confirms with a grin, and when he laughs, the tears spill over. “ _Force_ , Finn…” he whispers and leans in, and their lips meet in a kiss that is as joyous as it is desperate.

“I don’t believe this,” Finn mumbles. “I don’t believe this!”

Poe holds him closer and buries his face in his neck. He shudders for a moment, relieved, and Finn pulls away to look at him again, his own eyes stinging with tears.

He clears his throat. “You never actually said yes,” he points out, and takes Poe’s hand in his own.

“Neither did you,” Poe teases with a smile.

Finn smiles back. “Will you marry me?”

“Only if you marry me first,” Poe replies, and Finn shakes his head a little, bites his lip against the grin that has his cheeks hurting. Poe slides Kes’ ring on Finn’s finger and pulls him closer again to give him another kiss.

“I love you,” Poe whispers. “I love you. I love you.”

Finn smiles and holds him close, letting himself sink in the moment and imagine a time when they wouldn’t ever have to let go.


End file.
